FanFic High
by SnowFlower39
Summary: Dani and Cris are a strange set of twin who get invited to attend the Academy of the Real and Unreal. At this place they will meet people who extremely remind them of their favorite anime and superhero characters, who even have the same name as them! Is this real or have the twins come to place so different that even they could even be called normal at it. Please R&R.


**Hope you guys like this story! Please R&R, criticism is welcome, but no flames please.**

Prologue

Dani tucked a strand of hair over her ears as she struggled to solve one of her homework problems. She was doing her work on the kitchen table, because the thought of being surrounded by food put her mind at ease. "30…60…90…special right triangles…" she muttered, while rubbing the sides of her forehead, math wasn't her strongest subject. Just as she was about to throw her papers in the air and search for the idiot who decided to create formulas to find the area of every…single…shape there was a hard pounding at her front door.

She opened the door, and standing in front of her was a very panicked and beautiful boy.

"Hey Cris what happened now?"

"Move out of the way! They're coming after me!" he said pushing his way through the door. "A bunch of idiotic, uncute, and gross guys were hitting on me at the café, and when I told them that _I_ was a guy they started to chase after me calling me a pervert!" Cris peeked out the window. "Phew… I think I lost them."

Dani walked back to the table. "This has to be the eighth time this month. New record."

"Oh shut up! You don't know the trouble of being beautiful." He announced proudly putting his hand on his slim yet firm chest.

"That's true, but then again you don't know the satisfaction of being unnoticed." Dani took a sip of her coffee. She was completely ready to murder every mathematician in the world.

Cris slumped onto the couch. It was true, he thought. He never knew what it was like to just be…normal. But then again neither did his sister. Despite being twins Dani and Cris didn't have anything in common, except, the fact that they were both very far from being normal. What is normal anyways? Well whatever it was it didn't describe them. Ever since they were little Dani was the type of person that the only time she actually cared about her body was to see if there was enough muscle in it. Even though Dani was the girl between them, she didn't look it. She was attractive enough, but more as a male. Dani was tall for a female having the height of 5ft. and 10in., and she always had her hair cut short in an unfashionable way where it would be sticking out everywhere, creating the habit of tucking it behind her ears constantly. As for Cris he had long flowing straight white hair (which he dyed) that went all the way to his mid back. It contrasted very well with his tanned skin and bright blue eyes. Dani kept her hair black; she never could understand why her brother would spend so much of his time focusing on his looks. How could she understand? She was born with the brawns _and_ the brains (despite the fact that she hated math). All Cris had was his looks. It was true Cris was very beautiful. So beautiful that he surpassed the beauty of even a female model. Many people fell in love with him girls, and guys. So yes these set of twins were not close to being normal. Dani the tomboyish and quite one and Cris the beautiful and self-absorbed one. Cris buried his face deeper in the couch. _If only,_ he thought, _if we could go somewhere where _we _would be considered normal._

Right when peaceful silence fell upon their house it was disrupted with a light knock at the door.

"Who do you think it is?" Cris asked getting up from the couch. Dani shrugged. "Can't be mom or dad they shouldn't be home till later on in the evening." When Dani and Cris opened the door they saw no human standing at their front porch, but instead a letter with both their names on it. Dani picked it up and gave her brother a confused look.

"Open it!" he exclaimed impatiently. Dani did as her brother instructed, and opened the letter. And boy if she was confused before, this letter threw out the rest of her reasoning left. "Dear Dani and Cris Nash…" she read aloud "you are both here by invited to attend the Academy of Real and Unreal…" as Dani continued to read the letter, the sender of the note stood on the top of their neighbor's roof, watching the twins, while grinning wildly.


End file.
